La Verdadera Historia
by Lurhien
Summary: INCOMPLETO - Por favor, toma asiento y agarrate fuerte por que esta, es la verdadera historia.
1. Introducción

¿Y si los de Warner Bros decidieron enseñarte una película totalmente distinta a la de la realidad? ¿Y si la película no fuera como la vistes? ¿Y si aquel pobre muchacho, Charlie, nunca hubiera encontrado el billete dorado?

Estupideces dices tú, realidad digo yo.

Todo este tiempo te han estado engañando, ¿para qué? ¿Para que el final acabe como todos los demás? ¿Para que el niño pobre acabe dueño de una fabrica de chocolate? ¿O quizás por que halla algo más?

Sí, exacto, hay algo más detrás de todo esto, algo que nunca te contaron.

¿Por qué eres pequeño? ¿Por qué no tendría tanta audiencia? ¿Por qué?

Amigo mío, yo también me pregunto lo mismo pero la realidad es la realidad.

Te engañaron, sí, te engañaron como a un estupido adolescente común.

Pero yo soy más lista que ellos.

Investigué e investigué y conseguí lo que quería:

LA VERDADERA HISTORIA

¿Y qué aré yo ahora con la historia? ¿Quedármela para mi sola?

No

Les aré de rabiar y ahora te contaré todo, como ellos no te quisieron contar, con todo detalle, por que nos engañaron a todos, pero la verdad salió a la luz.

Así que por favor, toma asiento y agarrate fuerte por que esta, es la verdadera historia.


	2. El ult bille dorado ha sido encontrado

Charlie se había levantado pronto aquella mañana, era el día anterior a su cumpleaños. Bajó abajo y desayunó tranquilamente, pero algo saltaba a la vista, todos disimulaban no mirarle. En ese momento sus padres abrieron la puerta de la calle y entraron corriendo acompañados de una ráfaga fría de viento.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Charlie- dijo su padre y sacó un pequeño paquete de su chaqueta.

- Tu cumpleaños es mañana pero, ¿por qué no lo abres ahora?- preguntó su madre.

- No, mejor esperar a mañana- respondió el muchacho.

- ¡No! ¡Ábrelo ahora!- chillo enfadado uno de sus dos abuelos.

- Está bien- cogió el paquete de las manos de su padre y se sentó en medio de la cama de sus abuelos.

Con sumo cuidado fue desenvolviendo el paquete que resultó ser una chocolatina Wonka. No pudo contenerse más y la abrió de golpe pero no había nada, ningún billete dorado deseado, solo la chocolatina en si.

- Da igual- sonrió Charlie- la compartiré con todos- empezó a partirla.

- No, Charlie, es tuya- replicó su madre.

- No, yo quiero compartirla- y así pasaron la tarde, comiendo chocolate, riendo y recordando viejos tiempos.

Ya llegaba la hora de dormir y todo el mundo se estaba acostando cuando el abuelo de Charlie lo llamó.

- Charlie, ven aquí.

- ¿Sí, abuelo?

- Toma- dijo entregándole una moneda- mañana, nada más levantarte, ve corriendo y compra una chocolatina en la primera tienda que veas.

- No, abuelo, son tus ahorros.

- Y yo quiero que compres una chocolatina con ellos, prométemelo.

- Te lo prometo, abuelo- y dándole un beso subió las escaleras para meterse en la cama y soñar que mañana encontraba el billete y que iba a visitar a Willy Wonka, que por cierto, no sabía como era. Y pensando y pensando en como podría ser se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente se levantó el último. Había soñado lo que quería, había ido a la fábrica pero en vez de Willy Wonka, un divertido robot le había atendido solo a él. Le había conducido por toda la fábrica pero que en realidad no era más que un barato decorado y al final, la fábrica de chocolate más grande del mundo acabó siendo añicos. Cruzó los dedos por que no ocurriese eso y bajó.

Encontró lo que se encontraba todas las mañanas: su madre haciendo sopa, sus dos abuelas, una canturreando y la otra preguntando cosas sin sentido y a sus dos abuelos discutir amablemente aunque algún taco se le escapaba a uno de ellos de vez en cuando, en cuanto a su padre, se encontraba buscando trabajo en el periódico:

- Mamá, papá, voy a salir a dar una vuelta.

- Abrígate, cariño.

- Si, mamá- y salió por la puerta torcida no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a su abuelo.

Corrió por las calles rápido, más rápido de lo que lo hizo nunca pero en un momento se chocó con una muchacha y se calló dejando escapar de sus manos la moneda que siguió con la vista y se perdió en una alcantarilla.

- ¡Mierda!

- Oye, niño, lo siento, no te vi y…- se disculpó la muchacha que iba tapada hasta arriba.

- No importa.

- Claro que importa, perdiste tu moneda- rebuscó en su pequeña mochila y sacó un monedero, acto seguido entregó a Charlie un billete de poco valor pero lo suficiente como para comprarse otra chocolatina.

- Gracias, muchas gracias.

- No es nada- suspiró la muchacha y se marchó- ¡adiós!

- ¡Adiós!- se despidió igual Charlie pero lo volvieron a empujar, una manada de gente se amontonaba contra la cristalera de detrás de él.

Aquella tienda era de televisores y en ese momento emitían una noticia de última hora. Charlie se hizo paso entre la gente y pudo ver:

"El cuarto billete dorado a sido encontrado, un muchacho llamado MikeTeavee adicto a las ultimas tecnologías, consiguió descifrar el código y consiguió la chocolatina exacta que levaba un billete dorado"

Charlie retrocedió y salió del barullo, ya iban por el cuarto, como no se diese prisa no conseguiría ninguno. Así que decidió andar hasta encontrar una chocolatina.

Entró en la primera tienda que vio. Dentro hacía calor. Vio a la muchacha de antes que se había quitado el gorro y la bufanda dejando ver sus perfectos rizos azabaches y sus ojos azul cielo que antes tapaban sus rizos.

- Hola de nuevo- le saludó.

- Sí, hola de nuevo- repitió Charlie que fue a coger una chocolatina de caramelo pero la muchacha ya había puesto su mano encima.

- Oh, lo siento.

- No, no pasa nada, quédatela tú.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí- volvió a afirmar Charlie.

- Vale, gracias- la pagó y empezó a abrir con cuidado.

Charlie mientras estaba eligiendo cual comprar y llevarse a casa pero un chillo ensordecedor lo hizo girarse rápidamente.

- ¡Me ha tocado!

- ¿El último billete dorado?

- ¡Sí!- respondió chillando la chica.

- Ah… enhorabuena- dijo de mala manera.

- ¡Muchas gracias por haberme dejado quedarme esta chocolatina!

- No hay de que- salió corriendo y llorando se perdió entre las calles.

- ¿Te ha tocado, muchacha?- esta asintió- ¿te la compro?

- No, yo te la compro por más dinero.

- ¡Ni hablar!- chilló y se puso su gorro y bufanda- ¡es mía!- salió de la tienda de un portazo y sacó su móvil, marcó el teléfono de su casa y contó todo lleno de alegría.

Después de esto, a las dos horas o menos, las televisiones volvían a emitir una noticia en exclusiva, el último billete dorado había sido encontrado.


	3. Cassidy Lean McLaren

_Capi dedicado a GabbyWonka que es el único review que me dió, ¡te quiero nena!_

* * *

**Cassidy Lean McLaren**

Ya había llegado el día, hoy sería el mejor día de su vida, hoy iría a la fábrica de chocolate, hoy conocería a Willy Wonka.

Así se despertó Cassy McLaren aquella fría mañana de invierno, un viernes 15 de diciembre. Hoy era el gran día.

Apagó su despertador rojo, con una "W" bien grande en el centro de las panillas y se levantó, se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la ventana. La abrió, como hacía todos los días en los que no tenía clase y disfrutaba un poco del paisaje. Una fresca y fuerte brisa llenó por completo la habitación haciendo volar varios papeles, entre ellos su apreciado billete dorado.

"¿Un Billete Dorado?" se agachó a recogerlo del suelo "¡Un Billete Dorado! ¡Hoy iré a la fabrica!" se dijo para sus adentros reaccionando rápidamente y acordándose de todo al instante. Por eso había puesto el despertador tan pronto.

Aun en pijama bajó corriendo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, allí se encontró a su padre desayunando para irse al trabajo, a su madre preparando la comida, a su hermano pequeño que se había quedado dormido y tenía la cabeza metida en los cereales y a su primo mayor, el que le acompañaría en su visita.

- ¡Hoy me voy a ver a WILLY WONKA!- pegó un chillido que despertó hasta a su hermano.

- Cariño, baja la voz- le regañó su madre- además, vas a la fabrica de chocolate, no a ver a Willy Wonka…- sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco de rojo pero las disimuló bastante bien- ahora desayuna y arréglate, no querrás llegar tarde.

- Claro- dijo Cassy saliendo de sus pensamientos y rápidamente se hizo dos tostadas, se preparó un buen vaso de leche acompañado de otro buen vaso de zumo.

- Cassidy, no deberías comer tanto o no te cabrán luego todos los dulces y chocolates- observó su padre.

- Ya papá, es que si no me rugen las tripas y no quiero quedar mal delante de Willy Wonka.

- ¿Pero que mosca te ha picado con Willy Wonka?

- Eh… ninguna- y salió disparada hacia el baño.

Allí de dio una buena ducha lavándose el pelo con el mini champú que su mejor amiga la regaló para esas ocasiones especiales, se enjabonó entera y después con el pelo aclarado se untó bien de mascarilla suavizante, también se untó crema suavizante por todo el cuerpo. Y después de una hora ya tenía el pelo seco y estaba envuelta en una toalla. Ahora iba la ropa. Se acercó a su armario y lo primero que sacó fue un conjunto de ropa interior negro que, según ella, siempre le traía suerte. Después se puso sus vaqueros favoritos pero la cuestión era la parte de arriba, al final se puso una camiseta negra de tirantes y encima una sudadera gris de manga corta. De zapatos se puso sus converses negras. Decidió ponerse unos simples pendientes de bolitas chiquitinas negras a juego con un anillo en el dedo pulgar también negro.

- Toc, toc- bromeó su primo George llamando a la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Puedo pasar?- Cassy no contestó y abrió la puerta. Su primo se la quedó mirando de arriba abajo- si quieres impresionar a Willy deberías quitarte la camiseta negra esa y dejarte el escote de la sudadera.

- Idiota, no quiero impresionarle- intentó echarle- si vienes para eso, largo.

- No, no- George era más fuerte- he venido para ayudarte a impresionarle.

- ¡Largo!

- Cassidy Lean McLaren- dijo sujetándola fuerte- te conozco demasiado bien como para decir que el dueño de la mayor fabrica del mundo no te tiene loquita.

-…

- Lo que decía yo- la soltó- pero mejor déjate esa camiseta, si no le parecerás muy provocativa y él… vamos, seguro que no le va ese rollo.

- Bueno, ¿crees que voy bien?- puso las manos en jarra.

- Ni muy provocativa ni muy tapada. Vas bien, solo que… bueno, tu peinado está bien…

- Lo llevo suelto como siempre- le cortó Cassidy.

- Sí, eso está bien pero deberías maquillarte.

- ¿Maquillarme? Mamá me lo tiene prohibido.

- Bah, mamá, mamá, mamá. Sáltate las normas por hoy, que vas a ver a Willy Wonka.


	4. ¡Es Willy Wonka!

Bueno, esta vez si que soy fiel a mi palabra, antes del lunes y aquí está el capi. Como solo he recibido 2 reviews de la misma persona se lo dedico a ella, a GabbyWonka, que me encantan sus fics sobre Willy y que ya voy por la segunda parte de Trampa Chocolatosa, ¡gracias wapa!

* * *

**¡Es Willy Wonka!**

- Bah, mamá, mamá, mamá. Sáltate las normas por hoy, que vas a ver a Willy Wonka.

- Bueno, como se entere me la cargo…

- No se enterará, tonta, anda saca ese set de maquillaje que te regalaron por tu cumpleaños.

Cassy fue a cogerlo y junto a George se metió en el baño. Tardaron bastante en encontrar el tono de ojos perfecto para Cassy pero al final lo encontraron, un pequeño tono morado casi negro, acompañado de una fina raya de ojos un poco de colorete y un brillo de labios resistente.

- Estas precio…- en ese momento miró su reloj- ¡corre!

- ¿Qué?- pero su primo la había agarrado por el brazo y la llevaba corriendo hacia la salida, cogieron sus abrigos y se despidieron.

- ¡Adiós!- dijeron los dos a la vez saliendo por la puerta.

- ¿Cassy, qué es eso que llevas en la cara?- pero ya estaban muy lejos como para que su madre los pudiera detener.

Corrieron calle abajo hasta donde George había aparcado su coche, un bonito coche marca … de color rojo granate los esperaba. N/A: elijan la marca que quieran, no quiero hacer publicidad. Abrió rápido, se metieron los dos, se abrocharon los cinturones y pisaron fuerte el acelerador.

Después de diez minutos aparcaron al lado de otros cuatro coches que había al lado de la fábrica pero les fue difícil ya que una masa de gente y reporteros los esperaba a la entrada:

- ¿No llegan un poco tarde?... ¿Quieren hacer esperar al señor Wonka?... ¿Podría enseñarnos su billete dorado…- eran las preguntas que sonaban por encima de los gritos de miles de personas pero cogidos de la mano lograron escaparse de todos ellos y entrar en la fabrica que en ese momento empezaba a cerrar las verjas.

- Por los pelos…- decía uno.

- Sí…- le respondía el otro y se adelantaron hasta donde se habían quedado parados unas ocho personas:

Primero estaban un padre y un hijo, se parecían algo en la cara. El padre tenía poco pelo lo que le hacía parecer más anciano. Llevaba unas gafas antiguas que resaltaban más su vejez. Al lado, un niño con los ojos más grandes y abiertos de lo normal, vestía con ropa bastante usada y un poco anticuada.

Después estaban una mujer de pelo teñido y rubio que tenía los labios pintados de un rojo muy fuerte, parecía bastante segura de si misma. A su lado estaba una replica exacta de la mujer pero en niña pequeña, también con el pelo teñido pero esta masticaba fuertemente un chicle en su boca, también parecía muy segura. Las dos vestían con un chándal azul cielo y un plumas dorado.

A su lado una mujer grande y un niño más grande aún estaban. La madre llevaba una falda que le quedaba un poco pequeña e iba maquillada hasta arriba con un peinado bastante desfavorecedor. El niño, en cambio, le quedaba toda la ropa pequeña y llevaba en una mano una chocolatina Wonka que comía sin cesar.

Más a la derecha se colocaron Cassy y George.

Y al final de la fila estaban un señor algo mayor muy peinado pero que se le veían algunas canas y una niña muy repeinada con un vestido bastante costoso. La ropa del hombre también parecía costosa y los abrigos de ambos estaban hechos con pieles de algún animal en peligro de extinción. Los dos caminaban como si fueran los mejores así que parecían bastante pijos.

Todos ellos se colocaron en una fila delante de la gran puerta de la fábrica cuando una voz comenzó a hablar:

- Y… ¿quién soy yo?- silencio- pues…

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver un espectáculo inolvidable, unas especies de gominolas, piruletas y palos rojos y blancos (N/A: no se como se llaman, jaja) se movían al son de una canción que cantaban unos pequeños muñecos posiblemente hechos de caramelo:

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka,_

_El chocolatero ideal_

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka_

_Aclamadlo hasta el final_

_Y su sonrisa tan viva_

_No puede contenerla_

_Con tanta generosidad_

_Imposible retenerla_

_Retenerla, retener, retener, retener_

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka_

_Ahora mismo lo conocerás_

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka,_

_Es un genio es el nova mas_

_Con el chocolate es un as_

_Es el mejor que hubo jamás_

_Willy Wonka ya está aquí…_

Al final, mientras la música seguía sonando un trono con una W en medio dorada apareció, pero estaba vacía pero el final estaba por llegar: unos fuegos artificiales aparecieron de la nada, eran hermosos pero todo acabó mal, se chocaron contra los muñecos y estos se incendiaron, empezó a arder todo y los muñecos poco a poco se paraban y empezaban a decir cosas ilegibles hasta que todo paró una voz al lado del hombre pijo dijo algo:

- ¿No ha sido magnifico?- dijo entre sus aplausos y su risilla alegres y después avanzó subió las escaleras y abrió los brazos en señal de victoria. Todos se le quedaron mirando menos una persona.

- ¿Y este quien es?- preguntó la mujer del abrigo dorado.

- ¡Es Willy Wonka! - chilló Cassy.

* * *

Espero que te halla gustado Gabby, ya se encontraron Willy y Cassy, pero te prometo que en el siguiente habrá algo especial entre ellos :D


End file.
